Hello?
by AkinaJung
Summary: Sasuke memenuhi undangan Sakura. Langit malam yang mendung menjadi tak terlalu membosankan dengan secangkir espresso. Mereka bicara. Tentang masa lalu serta kisah yang kembali dirajut dengan awal kata singkat, "Halo?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** ( Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura. **Genre :** Romance.

 **Rating :** T. **Note :** AU

 _( Sasuke memenuhi undangan Sakura. Langit malam yang mendung menjadi tak terlalu membosankan dengan secangkir espresso. Mereka bicara. Tentang masa lalu serta kisah yang kembali dirajut dengan awal kata singkat, "Halo?" )_

…

"Satu _espresso_ dan..?" Sasuke menggantung ucapannya. Menengok ke arah Sakura menunggu pesanan gadis itu. "Jus berry,"

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Diluar sedang hujan,"

"Aku tahu," sakura menyahuti.

Keduanya menghela napas. "Baik. Satu cangkir _espresso_ dan segelas jus berry," ulang Sasuke kepada _waiter_ di sebelahnya. Ketika _waiter_ itu membuat gerak tubuh meminta ijin untuk permisi dan meninggalkan mereka, Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura.

Keduanya masih diam. Ah.. Sasuke mengenali lagu yang sedang diputar sekarang. Sebuah lagu yang menelusuk memaksa mengalahkan derasnya hujan di luar. Mereka masih membisu saja. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa melihat niatan Sakura untuk bicara. Kemudian Sasuke menyadari jika ia harus memulai lebih dulu.

"Jadi? Setelah delapan tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau ingin membuang-buang waktu hanya dengan menjadi orang bisu?"

Sakura melipat kakinya dan menatap lurus Sasuke. Ekpresi canggungnya memudar. Gaya berpakaian Sasuke masih sama saja seperti terakhir mereka bertemu. Baju hangat warna abu dan celana panjang super biasa yang membosankan. _Memangnya dia masih SMA_ , komentarnya dalam hati.

"Kau menelponku lebih dulu," Sakura bersuara.

"—dan kau yang mengusulkan untuk bertemu,"

Sakura punya alasan kenapa ia harus mengundang laki-laki di depannya ini dalam sebuah _reuni_ setelah delapan tahun lamanya tak bertemu. Tanpa komunikasi sedikitpun. Bahkan saking lamanya, pertemuan mereka nyaris terlihat seperti kencan buta. Pihak wanita mengundang pihak pria. Mereka bertemu di sebuah café dalam malam hujan yang romantis. Memesan minum kemudian diam membisu dalam keheningan canggung. Dan sayangnya dia bukan lagi gadis delapan belas tahun. Sudah delapan tahun sejak saat itu dan diumurnya sekarang terlalu menggelikan jika dipikir-pikir lagi.

Pesanan mereka datang sebelum pembicaraan dilanjutkan. Secangkir _espresso_ panas yang mengepulkan uap langsung dicicip oleh Sasuke. Sakura meringis membayangkan bagaimana panasnya kopi itu di lidah.

"Kau masih saja memiliki lidah kulit kerbau,"

Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya lalu memandang Sakura tak terima "Ha? Lebih baik dibanding lidah kucingmu yang manja itu,"

"Bercerminlah! Siapa yang dulu menghabiskan lima kaleng limun dingin hanya karena saus tomat?"

Keduanya langsung diam kemudian mendengus geli. Suasana canggung yang mengekang tadi seperti hilang tersapu angin. Sakura merogoh kantung baju hangatnya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan layar dimana nama Sasuke memenuhi daftar panggilannya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini Tuan," kemudian _Biip!_ Layar ponsel Sakura berubah hitam. "Kau tidak sedang berpikir untuk menerorku 'kan?"

"Aku tidak sengaja," Sasuke menjawab tak peduli. _Espresso_ -nya ia cicip lagi.

Bola mata Sakura memutar diiringi decihan. "Mana ada ketidaksengajaan sebanyak dua belas kali," Sakura menunjuk wajah Sasuke menggunakan telunjuknya. "Kau menelponku tiba-tiba saat aku sedang mengajar di kelas! Kau tidak tahu kapan jam kerja ya?"

"Kau sekarang menjadi guru?" Lupalah Sasuke pada bahasan sebelumnya, atau mungkin sengaja melupakan. Mendengar fakta bahwa gadis yang ia kenal dulu memiliki pekerjaan yang berlainan dengan cita-citanya dulu membuat Sasuke penasaran. "Kenapa?"

Sakura mengelap sisi bibirnya yang ditempeli jus berry. "Apanya yang kenapa?" ia balik bertanya.

"Ku pikir kau seorang dokter. Yang kuingat cita-citamu itu,"

"Terkadang yang kita inginkan tak bisa kita dapatkan, Tuan"

Sakura sadar. Topik telah berganti dan Sasuke masih mengingat _curhatan_ masa remajanya yang berambisi menjadi tenaga medis. Sakura geleng kepala. Dia kembali menatap Sasuke tajam. "Jangan mencoba mengubah arah pembicaraan, Tuan. Cepat katakana alasanmu membuatku hampir gila dengan panggilan telponmu itu!"

"Hm iseng?" Dahi Sakura makin mengkerut mendengarnya. "Apa jangan-jangan kau masih berpikir jika aku tidak bisa _move on_ darimu? _Oh My God_ , yang benar saja, Sasuke"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berpikir seperti itu tapi karena kau mengatakannya, yahh.. akui saja Sakura itu faktanya 'kan?" Sasuke menyeringai. Sangat menyebalkan di mata Sakura. Sasuke masih memandangi Sakura yang merengut memainkan sendok di gelas jusnya yang berbunyi _keletak-keletuk._

"Aah.. kau tidak membantah. Tak apa, Sakura. Aku mengerti betapa susahnya melupakan cinta pertama. Apalagi dulu kau sampai-sampai harus bengong di balkon kelas hanya untuk melukis wajahku,"

Hah.. habis kesabaran Sakura.

"Hei! Memangnya siapa yang semangat ketika ku ajak kencan ha? Kau bahkan datang satu jam lebih awal dari waktu yang kita janjikan,"

"Aku hanya kebetulan bangun lebih awal, apa salahnya dengan itu? Coba ingat siapa yang dengan bodohnya membawa dua kotak donat manis saat aku ulang tahun, hn?" Wajah Sakura dibuat memerah. "Fans apa yang tidak mengetahui hal yang tidak disukai idolanya," tambah Sasuke.

"Saat itu kau hanya bilang jika tidak suka coklat ya! Memangnya aku cenayang yang bisa menebak kode-kode tak jelasmu itu,"

Sasuke mengingat-ingat kejadian tempo lalu. Dimana hubungannya dengan Sakura lebih dari teman tetapi tidak bisa disebut kekasih. Tak sadar ia terkikik-kikik pelan. Tak pernah Sakura melihat Sasuke nyaris tertawa seperti itu. Sakura terpancing untuk ikut terkekeh. "Apa kau ingat model kemeja yang kau hadiahkan padaku?"

"A-apa?!" Sakura menggerakan tangannya tak terarah. Sangat malu mengingatnya dan cengiran Sakura lenyap secepat munculnya tadi. "Bisakah kau tidak mengungkit hal-hal memalukan? Aah.. saat itu aku sudah bilang kan tidak punya selera _fashion_ yang bagus,"

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menyeruput kopinya hingga tandas.

"Kupikir jika aku menelponmu, kita dapat bicara seperti dulu," Sakura meminum jusnya dengan gugup. Seketika suasana di sekitarnya berubah dan ia baru menyadari bahwa lagu yang mengiringi pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi adalah lagu _favorite_ mereka.

"Kau akan bicara banyak tentang banyak hal dan aku hanya diam mendengarkan. Tetapi telepon selama berjam-jam itu hanya akan terputus jika salah satu dari kita tertidur,"

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya cepat. "Tiap malamnya kita akan membuat janji bertemu. Sebenarnya, hanya aku _sih_ yang memutuskan untuk bertemu tetapi kau selalu datang,"

Sasuke tersenyum membenarkan.

"Tapi itu sudah delapan tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku seorang wanita berumur dua puluh enam tahun yang tidak mungkin menggilaimu lagi," Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya sebelum melempar pandangan ke sisi jendela. "Sepertinya kita cukupkan saja sampai di sini untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa Sasuke,"

Sakura mengambil payung yang ada di sisi kanannya. "Mungkin kita bisa berbincang lebih lama lagi jika aku berniat mengangkat telpon darimu dan membalas _halo,"_ lalu ia pergi.

Sasuke memandangi meja yang telah Sakura tinggalkan. _Espresso_ dan jus berry. Dua selera yang berbeda antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Masih banyak perbedaan diantara mereka tetapi karena hal-hal berbeda itu mereka seperti terjerat untuk bertemu lagi dan lagi. Sampai akhirnya terpaksa berhenti karena dirinya yang dengan bodoh menjauhi Sakura tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Sasuke tidak ingin semuanya selesai seperti ini.

Jadi ia berlari keluar café setelah meletakkan selembar uang di meja. Sasuke ingin mencoba peruntungannya meski langit sepertinya tak mendukung. Sasuke masih bisa melihat Sakura yang berjalan dengan payung beningnya. Berjalan lamban seakan enggan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya ke telinga. Ia membunuh egonya sendiri yang membuatnya menderita selama delapan tahun. Kali ini, ia akan menenggelamkan harga diri kemahalan yang ia miliki hanya untuk mendapati balasan dari seberang.

Sakura berhenti ketika mendapati ponselnya berisik tak habis-habisnya. Gadis itu menghela napasnya sebelum mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Halo?" balasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, Ia berlari ke arah Sakura kemudian menarik tangan wanita itu hingga tubuhnya terhuyung. Payung bening yang dibawanya jatuh terbalik dan membentuk kolam mini dalam segera. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke masih menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga.

"Hujannya masih lama dan malam belum larut," agak lama Sasuke terdiam sebelum melanjutkan "Kau mengangkat teleponku dan mengatakan _halo._ Jadi malam ini tidak akan terlalu membosankan jika kita menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk berbincang,"

Sakura diam saja. Namun Sasuke tahu, gadis itu sedang tersenyum di dalam hatinya.

 **Selesai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura. **Rating :** T.

 **Genre :** Romance. **Note :** Alternative Universe.

( _Di antara seisi dunia yang kulihat monokrom, kau tersenyum, hanya kau yang memiliki warna mengesankan—Sakura kalah telak.)_

…

"Aku sedang sibuk mengajar sekarang. Bisakah kau menelponku jika punya hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan saja?" Sakura menghela napasnya. "Berhenti menggangguku, Tuan Sasuke," lalu sambungan telepon itu diputusnya.

Sejak kejadian malam beberapa minggu yang lalu, Uchiha Sasuke dengan rajinnya menghiasi daftar panggilan di ponselnya. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan laki-laki itu. Rasanya kepalanya ingin meledak mendengar deringan ponselnya setiap saat. Siapa saja bisa gila jika dihubungi puluhan kali dalam sehari!

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Ada nomor tak dikenalnya tampil di layar. "Siapa lagi sekarang?" gumamnya kesal. Sakura mendudukan diri di meja makan di rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ada jadwal mengajar hari ini karena itu dirinya bisa bersantai di dapur dengan segelas susu hangat dan semangkuk sereal coklat. Tapi jika ia tidak membohongi si Uchiha sialan itu, ponselnya akan terus berdering dan saat Sakura menjawabnya, Uchiha Sasuke hanya akan diam tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Demi _bacon_ paling enak buatan Mrs. Rosetta tetangganya, Sakura tak tahan lagi.

"Halo selamat siang, Haruno Sakura di sini, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ucapnya tanpa jeda dengan nada malas.

" _Selamat siang Nona Haruno, apa berbohong sudah menjadi hobimu delapan tahun terakhir ini?"_

 _Sial!_ Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. "Oh Halo Tuan Uchiha apa kau dipecat dari pekerjaanmu yang seorang akuntan lalu berubah menjadi penguntit _psycho_ dan menargetkanku sebagai korbannya?" Sakura menegak habis susu coklatnya dengan tak sabaran. "Sial! Aku benar-benar takut padamu sekarang!" tambahnya.

" _Aku pergi ke sekolah tempatmu mengajar dan kau tak ada di sana. Jadi bisa katakan padaku apa sibuk mengajar yang kau maksud sekarang itu duduk santai dengan segelas susu coklat dan semangkuk sereal?"_

Sakura spontan menoleh ke sekelilingnya. "Uchiha itu tidak memasang kamera pengawas dan penyadap di kamarku 'kan?" ujarnya panik tanpa sadar. Disebrang sana Sasuke mendengus geli.

" _Kau benar-benar berpikir aku seorang psycho yang sedang mengejarmu?"_

"Ya!" jawabnya segera. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang sedang ku lakukan hah?"

" _Tentu saja, karena aku kenal siapa kau,"_ dan jawaban Sasuke membuat telinga Sakura memerah. "Apa tak cukup _reuni_ kita pada malam beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang ponselnya di dekat telinga. Disebrang sana tidak terdengar suara Sasuke lagi tapi sambungan teleponnya masih terhubung. Jadi Sakura membiarkannya sampai Uchiha itu bicara lagi. Ada sebuah album foto berwarna hijau yang ia selipkan diantara buku-buku di kamarnya. Sakura membukanya. Ia tersenyum.

" _Halo? Kau masih di sana?"_ Sakura menahan ponselnya di antara bahu dan telinganya "Ya. Jadi apa yang membuatmu terdiam cukup lama?" Sakura membalik halaman pada album itu kemudian terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana wajah datar nan kaku Sasuke di foto mereka.

" _Aku sedang membeli sesuatu,"_ Sakura bergumam sebagai respon kemudian dirinya tertawa tanpa bisa dicegah. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak menyentuh album foto itu. Karena saat ia masih remaja dengan pikiran labil mudah terbawa perasaan takut tidak bisa melupakan Uchiha Sasuke, cinta pertamanya. Berakhirlah album foto itu terdesak di antara buku-buku lama tak tersentuh.

" _Apa yang membuatmu tertawa?"_

Sakura mengusap air mata disudut matanya. "Kau. Haha kenapa wajahmu kaku sekali _sih_ dulu?" Sakura semakin terbahak melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat risih ketika Sakura memotretnya dengan paksa. "Aku tak menyangka delapan tahun berlalu dan wajahmu sudah terlatih mengeluarkan ekspresi selain ekspresi batu! Hahaha,"

" _Berhentilah menertawakanku. Kau menyebalkan,"_ Sakura malah semakin tertawa "Ah! Ini dia kata-kata andalan Uchiha Sasuke jika sedang kesal," Sakura makin terbahak sampai-sampai tak menyadari bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi berulang kali.

" _Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa ? dan cepat pakai kalung yang ku beli ini sebelum ku hancurkan pintu rumahmu"_

Tawa Sakura terhenti. "Apa maksud—" ucapan Sakura terputus saat ia menyadari bel rumahnya berbunyi lagi. "Hah! Kenapa kau ke sini? Kau benar-benar penguntit yang ingin membunuhku ya?! Atau kau sudah lama memperhatikanku kemudian ingin menjualku ke pasar gelap perdagangan manusia?! Aku tidak mau membuka pin—"

" _-Aku menyukaimu,"_

"A-Apa?! Bisa kau ulangi?"

" _Tidak akan. Cepat bukakan aku pintu!"_

Sakura berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya masih dengan ponsel yang menempel di dekat telinga. Bibir Sakura terbuka saking terkejutnya mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depannya mengenakan kemeja lusuh yang sangat ia ingat. Hadiah ulang tahun yang Sakura berikan pada Sasuke delapan tahun lalu.

"Hahaha. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau mati-matian menolak memakai kemeja itu dulu," Sakura terkekeh masih bicara melalui ponselnya seolah Sasuke tidak ada di depannya.

"Hn. Dan kau memberikanku kemeja dengan ukuran yang seharusnya cukup diusiaku sekarang,"

Sakura menurunkan ponselnya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi tenang khasnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya ragu .

"Apanya yang kenapa ?" Sasuke balik bertanya dan itu membuat Sakura sebal. "Tentu saja tentang yang kau ucapkan tadi di telepon!" Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kau sedang tidak mengerjaiku 'kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat begitu?" Sakura tertawa kecil tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya, kemudian ia berekspresi angkuh yang dibuat-buat. "Jadi ini sebuah pengakuan? Aku tidak akan menerima laki-laki yang menyia-nyiakanku dulu dan sekarang terkena karma menjadi suka padaku!"

Sasuke mendengus. Bibirnya tertarik menampilkan senyum kecil. "Aku tidak pernah menyia-nyiakanmu. Sejak dulu, di antara seisi dunia yang kulihat monokrom, kau tersenyum, hanya kau yang memiliki warna mengesankan karena itu aku nyaman bersamamu," helaan napas keluar dari bibir Sasuke "Ya dulu, aku tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan,"

Mata Sakura melebar. Perlahan-lahan warna merah mendominasi wajahnya. Pikiran kalutnya buyar ketika deringan ponselnya kembali terdengar. Sakura mengangkat ponselnya ke telinga bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke membuka mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Sakura gemetar.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

dan Sakura telah kalah. Uchiha Sasuke kembali mampu merebut hatinya untuk kedua kalinya.

…

 **Omake**

"Kau tidak punya selera memilih hadiah untuk perempuan ya?" Sakura mencibir Sasuke yang tengah menyesap kopi hangatnya. "Kalung ini lebih seperti jimat penangkal setan,"

"Kalau tidak mau, kembalikan!"

"Hehe tidak tidak. Anggap saja kita impas soal hadiah," dan Sakura tertawa melirik Sasuke dengan kemeja bunga-bunganya.

 **Selesai.**


End file.
